Darek Thandar
“We thought we were the best, but in the end, surrounded by the dead and the dust, we were nothing.” - ''Darek Thandar '''Biography' 38-34 BBY Darek Thandar was born on Dantooine on 38 BBY. His parents were farmers named Vara Thandar and Fel Thandar. Darek was a happy child as they usually are around that age. His parents discovered his force sensitivity one night when he was crying. His toys and objects were in the air when they walked in. His parents were both amazed and terrified at the power they witnessed. For four years, Darek lived with his parents on the family farm until his father decided to give him over to the Jedi in 34 BBY. His mother Vara tried to cling to him for as long as she could but eventually let go of her son and watched the ship fly away. Darek would never see his parents again. The Jedi that retrieved Darek would end up being his future master Tgor Sorna. Once they arrived Darek was prepared for the training and the hardships to come. 34-29 BBY After being provided new clothes and a place to stay, Darek was put into a youngling clan known as the Bear Clan. There he met two of his future friends, Thera Freed and Grecor Grae. The three bonded quickly with common interests and jokes. For months Darek went through academic tests about the history of the Jedi, and what it meant to be one. The trio often went to the archives the study where they met two more younglings, Jdeen Crev and Roofen Hilmov. Jdeen was Twi Lek and was taller than all of them. Roofen was a comedic Ithorian who wasn’t so good with the frequent assessments that they were given. The five pupils did everything together outside of training all becoming inseparable from each other. One day, the Bear Clan did something different. Instead of the boring studying and testing, they did deflection training. This, naturally, made all the younglings excited, but Darek was more scared than excited. Even low powered training sabers could hurt people and Darek didn’t want mess up and do that. Sensing is caution, the leader of the clan assured him that he would do fine, as teachers are supposed to do. Darek was given a blue bladed training saber and put his helmet on. When the droid started to fire, Darek was hit giving him a little sting. Darek hater the feeling but he turned his hate into reason. He told himself if he didn’t want to feel pain, then he had to do his best. He reached out with the force and sensed the droid and when it fire, Darek blocked the shot. Then he nblocked another, then another and another until deflecting one back at the droid causing it to deactivate. His actions earned him praise among his fellow students as they were all impressed. It was 30 BBY and the trio were finally eight years old. It was time for “The Gathering”. It was the time the youngling clan to retrieve their kyber crystals and build their lightsabers. Darek was ready. He had spent years practicing with the droids, doing simple sparring with other students, and studying Jedi history. He was prepared to do whatever he could to get his crystal. The entirety of the Bear Clan transported to the planet of Ilum. Once they arrived, Master Yoda himself was there, telling them about how much progress they made and how it was time for the test. All of the younglings were to go into the crystal cave and retrieve their crystals. Darek wasn’t buying what Master Yoda was telling them and he asked what he wasn’t telling them. He only told Darek to search his feelings and that he would see. Another Jedi master stood up and told the younglings to begin. The trio dashed inside and took a path to the left and began to search for their crystals, checking every crevice and and walk to find it. Yoda had told them that if they took too long the doorway would freeze back over no matter what. They didn’t want to be in the cave when that happened, the same as all the younglings that were in there. Darek eventually found a thin ice wall and saw a blue glimmer on the other side. Darek punched, kicked, and pushed the ice as hard as he could but to no avail. After his final kick he knew what he needed to do. Darek took 10 steps back and breathed in heavily. He then closed his eyes and took his right arm back then pushed it forward quickly. Nothing happen. He did it over and over again, finally becoming frustrated. He pulled his arm back one last time and let out a yell and pushed his arm forward. The force push shook the entire cave and ice fell in the pathways. Darek walked through the new hole he made and retrieved his crystal. The crystal he grabbed was blue, the color of the Jedi Guardian. He ran back outside of the cave and cheered when he made it. On the way back to Coruscant he made his lightsaber. The group was given the basic instructions to create it and room was hushed so the younglings could concentrate. Thera struggled with the lightsaber building and she took the longest to finish it. Grecor completed his but forgot to put the crystal in, and Darek was close to perfecting his. He aligned all the pieces and slid all the pieces into into place. When they were connected he opened his eyes and grabbed it. He stood up ready to see his blue blade ignite and when he pressed the switch his saber jerked a bit then a shot blue came up and a hum was heard. He had perfectly aligned his crystal in his hilt and his hilt itself had been made perfectly. Grecor had finally finished his and the two marveled at their creations. Darek retired until the group finally made it back to Coruscant. Once they returned the younglings commended for their progress in the ways of the Jedi, but were told they were now going to progress through the Initiate Trials. Darek and the rest of the younglings were put in a series of tests including academics, sparring, meditation, and now the use of the force. Thera and Grecor were more adept in the force using than Darek, but he was better at using the lightsaber than they were. Darek was taught in the form “Ataru”. Ataru users always stayed on the offensive rather than the defensive, and that fit Darek perfectly. One year passed and the trio became nine years old and the date turned to 29 BBY. The end of the trials came and Darek, Grecor, Thera, Jdeen, and Roofen finally became Padawans. Darek was chosen by the man who retrieved him from Dantooine years ago, Tgor Sorna. Sorna was a Jedi Consular and the first thing Darek was taught was how to attune his force abilities. They practiced for hours on end for weeks until Darek had finally made enough progress where Tgor was satisfied. Tgor then taught Darek how to fly a variety of different ships, including Dareks very own Actis Class interceptor that most Jedi had. Tgor continued to tutor Darek in medicine, lightsaber combat, the way of the Jedi, and just how to be a good person. The two had a very strong, unbreakable bond. 28-22 BBY The following six years were quiet for Darek. In 28 BBY Darek has became ten years old and became very adept with his lightsaber skill. Him and his master would routinely go to different worlds to study the aspects of life at each one help people in need. Dareks master told him this is what it meant to be a Jedi. To appreciate the beauty in life and to help all in need. His master taught him how to speak certain languages in case he met someone that could speak Galactic basic. Darek acknowledged what is master told him and they continued to help others for a time. In 25 BBY, Darek turned 13. Tgor taught Darek a Force ability called force repulse. It took Darek a while to learn this ability but eventually he had it down. Tgor also taught him the lightsaber throw, which became Dareks favorite thing to do. Darek asked his master about the tension growing between the systems that he’s been hearing about but his master avoided the question, leaving Darek saddened and feeling like his master didn’t trust him. In 24 BBY Darek turned fourteen. His master warned him as this was a very emotional time of his life and he would have to do his best to control his emotions. Darek did his best but sometimes it was very hard to stop himself but he managed. Grecor and Darek continued to compete with one another in everything as boys would do. The two came far and eventually called each other brothers. In 22 BBY Darek turned 16, and the Clone Wars had begun. Darek had heard of the incident at the Geonosian Arena and of all the Jedi that died. Darek began to feel hate for the first time ever. He told his master that they would be avenged but Tgor told him revenge is not the Jedi way. Darek had no idea how Tgor couldn’t side with him in this matter and how you didn’t even feel dislike towards the Separatists. For a while, Darek waited within the temple, ready for war. 21 BBY Darek was in the temple looking through some archives when he found out Jedi were needed to go to Saleucami to fight a Separatist presence there. He went to his friends and told them he was going to volunteer to go and Grecor immediately counted himself in then Jdeen said she was in, then Roofen, then, reluctantly, Thera. The group made their ways to the shipping yards of the GAR and everyone but Darek. Master Tgor knew Darek would try to go so he waited for him there. He pleaded with Darek not go but he wouldn’t have any of it. The master he thought he knew would fight for preace and if he wouldn’t then Darek would. He then boarded the Venetor Class Starship and made their way to Saleucami. Whilst in hyperspace Thera told the group she was having visions of the battle and of what was to come. Jdeen told Darek they needed to be careful with what they are about to do and he agreed. When they landed the Jedi general in charge told the group that they would stay back, proclaiming that “the temple had sent him children” and children they were. Darek and the master argued about the best course of action to take but Darek was shot down and lost the debate. But he wasn’t going back down so easily. Darek told his group that they would charge in when the battle started and join the master in combat to prove to him that they are worthy enough to fight beside him. Once the attack was commenced the Jedi master and cloned charged and soon after the group did. They ignited their lightsabers and dashed past the clones and started to attack the droids, cutting through them with ease. Then artillery started to rain down on all of them killing clones and nearly killing Grecor. Eventually Thera was shot in the back twice by a droid while she was facing the other way. Darek didn’t see it but he felt it through the force. He turned to see her lifeless body fall. Roofen saw her fall and he himself fell into a rage attacking droids without strategy and without purpose. He was shot in the leg and then soon shot in the head, finally falling. Grecor has been burned by artillery and Jdeen wounded. Reinforcements arrived to aid the remaining attacking force and the battle was won but at a heavy cost. The Jedi master in charge of the attack confronted Darek and subsequently arrested him, sending him back to Coruscant. Darek was sent before the Jedi Council and confronted about his actions at Saleucami. Darek stood by what he did for the greater good of the Republic but the council didn’t agree with him. A verdict was delivered: Darek was to be exiled from the Jedi Order. Darek tried to argue against them but his efforts were unfounded. He was told to give up his lightsaber but he couldn’t. He pleaded with them but the weapon was ripped from his grasp by his master that attended his trial. Finally Darek was told to leave and to never come back. Darek tried to say something but couldn’t. He bowed to the masters for the last time then left the Jedi Temple. His friends wouldn’t exiled as Darek was the one to come up with the plan and convinced the others to go along with it. So as a result, they would be unpunished 19 BBY Darek moves to Onderon to search for new beginnings. He was now 19 years old and desperately needed a job. The Republic was winning the war against the Separatists and everyone was thriving. On the night of Order 66, Darek could feel the deaths of all his old friends through the force. He wept for them that night and needed to know what happened. The next day he had found out that the Jedi had made an attempt on the chancellors life but he didn’t believe it he could sense the dark side clouding this explanation. He had no one to turn to so he couldn’t find out what happened. He though of the Jedi high council, the younglings and what could have happened to them. Then he learned that all Jedi would be hunted down. He thought to himself: if the clones took over the temple then they would have access to al records of all present and former Jedi, including him. He bought transport to Corellia with he money had saved and boarded his transport and flew to Corellia. Once he arrived he put himself under the alias of a Sern Vota and got a job working on the docks as a mechanic. As days past Darek became more and more depressed. He had always remembered Thera and Roofens death but now the way of life he has known was gone and he could never get it back. Darek fell into a dark place but always tried to hold onto hope. 19- 4 BBY As time went by, Darek completely changed. Everyday he drunk after work and then cried, not being able to forget the past. For years he works at the same dock 5 days out of 7 every week. Nothing interesting happened besides dealing with the occasional robber. One robber attempted to rob him using a DC-17 and Darek quickly put him down with the weapon and kept it. He stopped using the force in 10 BBY. On 5 BBY Darek turned 33. Everyday he and his workers are harassed by imperials and he’s starting to get real tired of it. Personality, Skills, and Traits Personality Darek doesn’t speak much when he’s around people he works with. He holds an intimidating presence around others. When home he talks to himself and shuts himself out from the world and drinks, believing himself a failure in everything he’s done or that he tried to do. He is depressed.The only time he’s happy is when he flies, which he rarely does. Even in this state Darek believes that he has to keep going, that if he fights the empire it would be destroyed, but he doesn’t know where to start. Skills Darek, like all Jedi, was trained in lightsaber combat and he was taught how to fly. After he lost his lightsaber, he learned how to use a blaster, then was taught mechanics as he was always bad at it. He’s also handy with computers. Traits Heavy drinker. He often daydreams of what could have been causing him to lose himself in situations, even dangerous or important ones. Darek tries to keep himself together but struggles everyday. Darek is ambidextrous. He decided to use both his hands to work faster, and to be better in combat. He is able to notice the littlest of things being very sharp and eagled eyed. Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Human